


Beltaine Rites - Of Old

by Priestess of Old (thewrittenfae)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Beltaine Rites, F/M, Outdoor Sex, masked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Priestess%20of%20Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is chosen to be the Maiden in the Beltaine Rites, and she plays her part well, giving her Horned God a good run before he's able to catch her and complete the Rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltaine Rites - Of Old

Morgana shivered as the gaggle of women primmed and made her ready, her eyes closed as she tried to still the nervous flutter in her stomach. Without even opening her eyes, she knew that the tumble of dark waves was nearly finished the way the elders would want it. 

“Are you well, my Lady?”

The soft voice had Morgana blink green eyes open, smiling as Vivian's concerned features came into focus. “I am, my dove. There is just a slight chill to the air.” And she had been forbidden to using magic to warm herself. No, the gauzy material that barely made a dress, that did nothing to actually hide her body from view, wouldn't look as good if her nipples weren't pebbled from the cold. “Are we almost ready?” 

Cheers and music from the festivities that had already started caught both their attention for a moment. “You are.” Vivian offered a smile, settling the light filigree mask over Morgana's eyes. Instead of moving behind her, Vivian leaned forward, closer to Morgana, and tied the mask into place with a gentle touch. “Are you nervous?” 

Reaching up, Morgana brushed fingers against Vivian's cheek. “A little. But it is a great honor to play the Maiden.” 

Vivian leaned into the touch and gave a hum of understanding. “I shall find you after, to make sure you are well.” 

“You make me a lucky woman, to have you to tend me after,” Morgana murmured as she stood and placed a chaste kiss to Vivian's lips. 

Kissing her back, Vivian gave a soft sound before stepping back and offering Morgana a hand in order to lead her to the festivities. “You deserve an attentive touch after. If you will follow me, my Lady. I shall escort you.”

Morgana laced their fingers together as she walked with Vivian. The ability to spell her feet so the forest floor wouldn't hurt or cut them was a goddess send for her, especially since later she would have to run. “You will enjoy yourself before it is time to come find me, yes?” 

“As I can, my Lady.” Offering a smile, the two stilled at the edge of the party. The knights of Camelot were laughing and drinking easily with the Priestesses that had not helped Morgana get ready, some already in laps as they whispered nefarious ideas into ears. “You are beautiful,” Vivian offered as she started again, tugging Morgana into moving with her. 

All sound died slowly as everyone noticed Morgana, nearly bare before the crowd with a mask to hide her identity. The attention, eyes on her, stilled her heart with nerves as she followed Vivian to the stage. “Are you sure I can do this?” It's little more than a whisper, not wanting it to spread across the quiet clearing. 

Nodding, Vivian stopped at the foot of the stage. “You can. And you will, my Lady. The Goddess is with you tonight, but she needs her God.” 

Pale green eyes close as she takes a deep breath, letting Vivian's confidence be her own before she ascended the stage. Most of this was discussed with her as she had been dressed, but there was no actual script. The Gods spoke, and their chosen voiced it for them. “We celebrate the life of the land this night. How everything is now green, growing.” Her voice rang clear, silencing the last of those who had still been talking. “The colds fades, warmth taking its place. Seeds will be sewn, and new life will be given this season.” 

“But with every new life, a balance must be struck.” The strong, masculine voice carried before he came into view. The man was tall, well muscled, and masked like Morgana so that no one would know who he was. As well, just like Morgana, his lower half was covered by a gauzy material that did more to accentuate his hard length than hid it. “No life can be made without both male and female.” 

Morgana's lips, painted with a faint blush color, quirked at his clumsy addition. Not even his side of things was scripted. “Male is energy, but it does nothing without form. I offer my form, my Lord, if you shall have me.” She moved to the center of the stage, hips swaying as she moved. 

The man, Horned God to her Maiden, moved mirror to her and met her half way. “I shall have you. I offer you my energy, if you shall have me, my Lady.” 

Something about the way his eyes couldn't seem to stay on her face had her shiver in anticipation. Though, the hard, long length of him had her eyes flickering along him every so often as well. “I shall have you, my Lord, but -” 

“Have her here! On stage!” 

It was one of the knights, newer if she had to guess. The older knights, the ones that had been to the Rite before, would never be oger-ish enough to interrupt. She took a slow breath, chest rising with the intake of air, nipples rubbing against fabric and adding to the anticipation that moistened her body. “But. Your gain will not be so easy, my Lord. For if you are truly the Horned God, you shall have no trouble catching your prey among the trees.” 

He bowed, low and graceful, only his eyes lingering on her body. “I am the Horned God. And I shall catch you. Start now, and I will follow.” 

Morgana didn't question, didn't comment, she quirked her lips again before turning on heel and nearly flying off the stage. She had expected the dress to hinder her movements or catch on branches easily, but glad to be wrong this ones, it didn't. As the light around her dimmed, losing the light of the party and with only the half moon to illuminate her path she could hear him finish his lines. 

“I invite each and every one of you to stay, enjoy, and partake in all the pleasures this night may bring.” 

A loud crunch of leaves told Morgana that he was off the stage, which meant that he'd be after her swiftly. She pushed her legs harder, weaving through the trees carefully so as not to catch her face or hair on a wayward branch. It was like the forest was alive around her, whispering which way she should go, telling her that he was coming. 

Shuffling to her left had her veer right, hair a tumbled mass behind her in the wind. She was grateful that the mask didn't hinder her sight at all as she glanced behind her and tried to catch a glimpse of all that pale skin that should have caught the moonlight at least a little. She saw nothing though, and she gave a huff. She could still hear people from the party, barely, but it signaled that she was still too close to slow down. Making this easy on the Lord was not on her game plan tonight, no, her goal was to make him work for her as much as she was able to. 

A loud crash caused her to jerk and she gasped, footing sliding on the undergrowth beneath her feet. She stilled once she caught her footing, hand to her chest as she looked around again. Waiting. Ears straining to figure out which direction he'd be coming from. 

Another sound, far too close for comfort had her bolt again. She didn't get too far before a hand around her waist jerked her back and she let out a squeak of a sound, struggling just a little at the grip. 

“Found you, my Maiden.” His words were dark, panted against her ear. “And caught you.” 

She could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest against her back, taking a second to try and catch her breath. “So you have, my Horned God.” A twist of her waist and the gauzy material of her dress slipped from his fingers and she bolted again. “But you have to keep hold of me, my Lord!” 

His steps were loud after a surprised moment's pause, following close behind her. Morgana had an advantage though, because he'd pushed himself harder to catch up to her instead of letting her wear herself down. Which meant that she was able to at least keep the distance between them. “Next time I will know better,” his voice growled through the trees. 

A soft chuckle left her throat, breathy from her lead of the chase, but it filled the forest as she moved them farther from the part. “I do count on it, my Lord.” She ducked beneath a large tree branch, smiling when she heard him nearly hit it instead of going under it. “Do be careful, we do not want you to be able to finish the Rite.” 

The low sound of frustration, coupled with the lust after he'd had a feel of her, filled the forest around him and she heard his breathing grow closer. “You have no need to worry about me finishing this Rite, my Lady.” 

All that darkness in his tone had her shiver and almost give in. Almost. But she wanted to be true to herself, to truly be caught and pinned before this was finished. “I hold you to that, my Lord.” The barest brush of fingers against her side had her weave in a different direction with an amused chuckle. Speaking, it seemed, was slowing her down. 

She didn't get too much farther before she found herself pinned against the nearest tree, the bark rough against her breasts. The softest gasp slipped from her lips, head falling back as he pressed into her from behind. “Seems I am caught,” she breaths, words panted. 

A warm hand brushed her dark hair off her shoulder before teeth nipped at her throat. “And now I'll take.” He doesn't wait for an answer, the edges of his mask scraping against skin as his mouth works along her throat and shoulder. 

Shuddering, Morgana's eyes flutter closed as she moans and rocks her hips back against him. She can feel him, thick and warm against her ass and after the chase all she wants is for him to do just that. “I am yours to take,” she answers breathlessly.

“Yes, my Maiden. You are.” One hand winds her dark hair up, using it to bend her throat to the side roughly while his other hand tears the sheer dress from her body. There's a second tear, telling her that he's now bare as well before he uses his foot to spread her legs wider apart. “So be the Rite.”  
Morgana moans at the words, darker than his tone has been. She can feel the magic in the air, feel the Gods they honor by participating in this Rite. “So be the Rite,” she echoes as her legs part and her ass rocks back against him impatiently. 

She won't have to wait long though, he teases against her core just enough to gather the wetness already dripping from her before he guides himself inside her. There's no slow, and it makes her glad she's been with a man before, because the sudden fullness has her crying out sharply as she goes from empty to full in a heartbeat of time. “Goddess!” 

“So tight,” he pants as he starts a fast pace. His hand uses her hair to pull her head back sharply, covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss. 

It did always amaze Morgana how free a man became when he didn't have to worry about court approval. This was just them, the Old Gods, and their desires. She meets him in that kiss, teeth nipping at his lower lip as her body rocks back against his. Her pleasure is only spiked with the mix of pain as every thrust pushes and slides her breasts against the tree bark. She'll be scratched up come morning, she's sure, though with the way he's maneuvering her, pistoning his hips into her, she'll also be sore enough to not want to move too. 

His teeth worked along her skin after the kiss, keeping her neck stretched as he pushes a little faster. One particular cry from her throat comes when his teeth hit skin sharp enough to mark her throat before he's pulling out from her in one swift move. 

“M...My Lord...” Her hands brace herself on the tree as she looks over her shoulder at him, body twitching as she pants for feeling so empty now. 

He smirked at her and it looks much more devious under the moonlight with that mask. “Far from done, my Lady. Come.” Shifting back, he pulls her with him as he moves to the forest floor and guides her on top of him. 

Morgana didn't need any encouragement, small hand wrapping part way around his length so she could guide him into her while she lowered herself down. Her head fell back with a cry as she let herself drop down sharply, this position letting him deeper inside her. “Oh!” 

Hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing at her to start moving. “Ride.” It's not a request either, hips rocked up to push him hard into her. 

She may be in the dominant position, but she was very aware that he was still taking the upper, firm hand, and she wasn't going to let him be disappointed. With a slight shift to how her knees held her weight she started to ride him, swiveling her hips with gasps of pleasure as he touched every inch inside her. “M...my Lord...” 

“That's it...” One hand lifted from her hip to cup and knead a heavy breast, thumb flicking the nipple. “Don't stop,” he groaned darkly. 

Morgana's back arched into the touch and she cried out as she moved faster, rocking down sharper. The entire world had narrowed down to just him, inside her, on her, dark eyes watching her from behind the mask. Just them. It all pushed her pleasure higher, coupled with the way his fingers tugged sharper at her nipple. “Please!” 

Her world exploded around her as he shifted his hips just so, hit that perfect spot inside her. Hands had been braced on his chest to give her better leverage to ride him now dig nails into his chest as her body spasmed and gripped him tight, head thrown back as a scream is ripped from her throat. She had never felt so much pleasure. 

Even with her pleasure, he didn't stop thrusting into her though his movements jerked and lost their rhythm. And with every hard entry back into her, he hit that spot inside her again which kept her body spasming and vice-like around him as she continued to cry out in pleasure, burning hot and starting to be too much. “M...My Lord!” 

Her hips rocked down, swiveling just so, and that was all he needed to cry out himself. Hands tight on her hips kept her from rising again as he jerked and twitched inside her, cumming hot and heavy to fill her. “Lady!” 

It seemed like forever to Morgana until he was done, before he let her collapse above him as she panted. Her breath seemed to be just out of reach as her nose rested against his chest, and she knew the edges of her mask were scratching against his skin as she shifted her head. “W...we are one...” 

His hand slipped up her back, fingers light along her spine as his chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. “One,” he echoed lazily. 

Morgana wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, not talking or moving, just soaking up the pleasure, catching breath, and resting enough to actually move. Though eventually the night air grew chill and she shivered before she slowly pushed up and off him, softened length slipping from her easily even if it drew a moan from them both. 

“Can we take these off?” His fingers teased at the edge of his mask as he watched her body in the moonlight. 

She smirked and shook her head, dark hair a mess of waves and leaves. “No. We aren't to tell each other tonight. If we are to know who is who, it will come later. But not this night.” She nodded. “You will be expected back first, my Lord.” 

Morgana watched him stand before he bowed low to her, and the ease of it despite how naked he was, made her body tighten a little. Granted, all that did was to send a burst of pleasure through her and she gasped softly. “Good night, my Lord.” 

“Good night, my Lady.” He grinned at the way pleasure wove through her. Something told her they would both dream of this night for a while to come yet. “I hope to know you soon.” He watched her for a moment before turning and making his way back to the party. 

Wrapping her arms around her, she gave him a head start before she started to follow. She was only a couple steps away before a dark cloak settled over her shoulders gently. “You must be freezing, my Lady.” 

The cloak is hugged to herself before she dips to kiss Vivian's temple softly. “How can I freeze when you are here to look after me.” 

“Look after you I will. Come. You will make your appearance and then we will get you home. I can tell you are ready for your soft bed.” Vivian's voice was unusually stern.

Something told Morgana that it was jealousy in there somewhere. Or maybe she was over thinking things. Either way, she didn't argue. “Yes, my Dove.” She was lead easily to the party, where cheers went up for her return and she could see her masked counter part drinking with some men already. As soon as they were able, Morgana and Vivian slipped away so that Morgana could have her bed. The longer she was on her feet, the more sore she felt already, but she knew with Vivian by her side she'd be alright.


End file.
